A jockey wheel for a towed vehicle such as a caravan may include a telescopic jack clamped to a drawbar of the caravan and a wheel connected to a lower end of the jack. A permanently fixed hand crank is used to raise and lower the wheel to assist in connecting or releasing the drawbar from a towing vehicle.
The physical force needed to wind the jack up and down is beyond the capabilities of many people, particularly elderly people.
A hydraulic jack for lifting or supporting a vehicle is also available. The hydraulic jack is height adjustable by pumping a lever up and down. However, the hydraulic jack can also be physically challenging to operate and, once pressure is removed from the jack, there is no easy way to collapse the jack down for storage.